


The Manchester Marauder

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Digital Art, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Horses, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scott is a stableman, Steve is a jockey, That sounds like a tawdry romance novel but here we are, kind of, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: “Steve Rogers wants to ride one ofmyhorses?”
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	The Manchester Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> Written/made for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Riding/Training/Feeding Horses.” Also, apparently race horse names can’t be more than eighteen characters, so most of the names I used wouldn’t be allowed, but the Monkees’ references must flow!

Steve regretted letting Arnie talk him into this vacation. Of course he appreciated his friend’s concern and his advice was all very sensible, but… Steve _liked_ working. Liked racing. Liked training. Liked being with the horses back home. He loved what he did and being forced to be away from it all, even for a little while, well, it was making him stir-crazy. So it wasn’t long before he decided to give Arnie the slip and sneak off to some local stables for a ride.

What he didn’t expect was to be recognized, as evidenced by the stableman’s wide eyes once he arrived.

“Steve Rogers wants to ride one of _my_ horses?” he said with awe.

“Oh, are you the owner?”

“No, not exactly, but I’m pretty sure they all like me more.” The brunet (who had introduced himself as Scott) grimaced and hastily whispered, “Don’t tell Hank I said that.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “My lips are sealed.”

As they walked through the stables, it soon became apparent to Steve why Scott claimed them as his own. He practically glowed with pride as he introduced them by official names (Daddy’s Song, Some Like It Lukewarm, Goldilocks Sometimes, among others) and their nicknames and he could answer just about any question about them. He looked as though he could talk about them all day and Steve would’ve happily watched.

Eventually, they reached the last and smallest of the bunch.

“And what about this guy?”

“The Manchester Marauder. I call him Jones. Stubborn as all hell, but really sweet when he wants to be, aren’t ya?”

Steve watched with a smile as Jones nuzzled Scott’s head. “A man after my own heart,” he said, gently petting Jones’ nose.

Scott chuckled. “So I guess you want to ride him?”

“Yes, but–” he hesitated. All he had wanted was to get out, get riding, but now he wasn’t quite ready for _this_ to stop. Steve didn’t see himself as the impulsive type, yet something about Scott’s warmth compelled him. “You think you might want to join me?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’d like that.” And when he saw Scott’s bright smile, suddenly Steve didn’t regret his vacation so much after all.


End file.
